Definitely Unexpected
by Raya Chyenn
Summary: this is my first fan fiction! this starts the morning after Dimitri and Rose sleep together in the cabin but it has its twists and turns that are Definitely Unexpected!:  Better than it sounds!:  I Hope You Like it and PLEASE REVIEW!:
1. What happens Now CH 1

**Definitely Unexpected**

I woke up after a blissful night on MY Russian gods chest.

He must have known I was awake because he was teasing me by tracing random patterns on my back.

Lets just say that I was beyond happy that he finally let down his walls and made love to me.

Last night was unbelievable but it didn't start that way because of Jessie's fucked up plan to _try_ to get Lissa to join his club thing. I was brought away from my thoughts when I heard

" What are you thinking about, love?" Dimitri asked,

I said " I was just thinking about last night and how it was awful at first but turned out to be the best night of my life" as I said the last part I went in for a very love filled kiss.

When we stopped kissing he said, "I couldn't agree with you more, Roza" what he said next brought my mood down a little bit, " Roza, we have to go soon before someone comes looking for us" of course I didn't want to leave but I know if we didn't it could be bad, so reluctantly I got out of bed and started to get dressed and Dimitri followed a second later.

It took a _little _longer to get dressed than expected because we couldn't keep our hands off each other. But after about 10 minutes we straightened up so if anybody came in here it didn't raise suspicion.

Once we were done with that I took one last look at the cabin then I shut the door behind me.

Dimitri took my hand and we made our way back to the dorms. All I could think about while we were walking is what happens now? What I didn't realize is that I said it aloud.


	2. Piece of cake! NOT! CH 2

**I Do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

**PLZ REVIEW!****J**

**Chapter 2**

I looked at Dimitri and saw that he had a deep in thought look on his face so I gave him time to think.

While Dimitri was thinking I was alone with my own thoughts, what should I do about Lissa? Should I tell her? If I do will she hate me for not telling her? I was jerked out of my thoughts by Dimitri, " Roza, I think we need to take precautions and be VERY discrete about our relationship."

Once he saw the sad look on my face he continued, "I know it will be hard but it's the only way to make sure that we will not get caught and you can probably guess how bad that would be if we did"

"Comrade, I understand, but do you think I could tell Lissa? I feel really bad about not telling her." I asked

He thought about it for a couple seconds and he said, " If you make sure she wont tell ANYONE, even Christian, then yes you can tell her about us"

I hugged him so hard and said, " Thank you, so much Dimitri , I know she wont tell anyone."

So I gave him one last peck on the lips and said, " I'll see you later Comrade, I love you!"

As I took off running to Lissa's I heard, " I love you too Roza, see you at training."

I went to my room and changed really quick than I made my way to Lissa's but I checked the bond first to make sure she wasn't with anyone and sure enough she was in her room alone. So I knocked on her door and I muttered to myself " Please, take it well and not be mad at me" After a few seconds she opened her door and I walked in to tell her that I was dating my hot mentor Dimitri Belikov. This should be a piece of cake! NOT!


	3. Telling Lissa CH 3

**Here is chapter 3! I REALLY hope you are liking it so Far! **

**I do Not own Vampire Academy **

**Please review!**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as I walked in Lissa asked, " Hey Rose, where have you been? I haven't seen you since Guardian Belikov pulled you away after the Jesse incident, are you okay?"

"Lissa, I'm fine calm down, as for the other question I need to tell you something first." I said

She looked at me hesitantly, " What is it Rose?" I took a deep breath

" I'm in love with Dimitri" I mumbled, I guess she didn't hear me because she asked, " What?"

So I said it louder, " I'm in love with Dimitri" she had a shocked look on her face

"you are _in love _withyour MENTOR!" I nodded my head

"Does he love you?" she asked, I smiled and nodded

But what surprised me is that she squealed and said, "I'm so happy for you Rose" and I said, " You're not mad at me for not telling you sooner?"

"No why would I be? I mean of course you couldn't tell me because you guys could get caught, but wait a second so where were you after the Jesse incident?" she asked. As soon as she asked I looked down and blushed! Can you believe it ME Rose Badass Hathaway _Blushed!_

Lissa must have figured it out after a few seconds because she was bouncing up and down saying, " OMG OMG OMG!"

I looked up and smiled and she asked, " How was it?"

I answered, " It was unbelievable he took me to the cabin where Tasha stayed to calm me down and after I did I kissed him and it got really heated but then he said "we can't…" and I said "I know" but as soon as I said that he must of just gave in to his feelings because he started kissing me again and then u know it escalated to more _activities_"

"Wow! that's so romantic!" she said but she looked at the time and gasped,

"I'm so sorry Rose, but I have to meet Christian, but we will definitely talk more later ok?"

I said, "It's fine Lissa go have fun with Pyro just make sure you don't tell ANYBODY because it could be really bad if anybody found out, and that includes Christian ok?"

She hugged me before she left and said, " Of course I won't. Bye Rose Love you!"

I yelled and said, " Love you too!" wow she took that really well.

I headed to the commons to get something to eat before training since I missed breakfast But as soon as I turned the corner I was hit with the smell of alcohol and clove cigarettes wonder who that could be?

You guessed it, my pain in the ass Adrian Ivashkov. Great! Now I have to do deal with him now. "Hey little Damphir where have you been? I haven't seen you around."

"None of your damn business Ivashkov." I snapped back

He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, " Sorry no need to get offensive, I mean by the way your aura is I'd say you were with the cradle robber."

I turned around and walked away but of course him being Adrian he didn't leave it at that, he caught up with me and asked, " where are you going I thought you were enjoying my company?" I scoffed at him

" Oh yea that's why I walked away because I just _love _your company" I said sarcastically.

That must have done the trick because he said, " Awww, I know you do little Damphir but I will see you later"

Finally! As he walked away I noticed the time and saw I was late for training, "Damn it Adrian, you made me late!"

I ran to my room and changed into a blue tank top and black running pants and put my hair into a ponytail and ran as fast as I could to the gym. Damn Dimitri is going to kill me I'm twenty minutes late! I smirked my devious smile I have an amazing plan that will get me off the hook! Dimitri is not going to know what hit him! Haha


	4. My Devious plan CH 4

I do not own Vampire academy!

**PLZ REVIEW!****J**

Chapter 4

Finally I made it to the gym out of breath from running.

As soon as I got my breathing under control I looked up to see Dimitri standing in the middle of the gym with his arms crossed looking at me, yea he's definitely pissed!

"Roza, your late _again," _he said with a frustrated voice.

I smirked than started my _devious _plan.

I walked up to Dimitri in a seductive way and when I was standing in front of him I gave him my man-eater smile and said, "I'm sorry Comrade" as I was saying this he let his hands fall to his sides so I started tracing random patterns on his chest and he shivered.

Ha! This is working exactly how I wanted it to.

As I was tracing random patterns on his chest I continued, " Can you forgive me?" as I said that I looked at him with a pleading look.

He looked stunned but after a few seconds he nodded.

As soon as he said that I put my lips to his for a very heated kiss.

After a while I pulled away to breath and I looked into his eyes to see a mix of lust and love there which probably mirrored mine. I looked behind me to look at the clock to see that training was over about 5 minutes ago. Whoops! I'm late for breakfast so I gave Dimitri a very brief kiss and as I pulled away I said " I have to go comrade, see you later ok?" he didn't seem like he wanted me to go put he did reluctantly. I grabbed my bag and was heading to the door when I heard, " Roza, you are so mean. You did that so you didn't get in trouble for being late didn't you?"

I looked back at him and said, " You know me so well comrade" after I said this I laughed.

What he said next surprised me, " Well Roza, I guess I will just have to get you back for that and just to let you know paybacks a bitch." I walked out of the gym stunned what is he going to do?

Well I will just have to wait and see.

I walked back to my room got changed and headed to the commons for breakfast.

Hope your liking it! Soon it will get even better!

PLZ PLZ PLZ! REVIEW!J


	5. Oh shit! CH 5

I do not own Vampire Academy

PLEASE REVIEW!J

Chapter 5

When I walked into the commons I grabbed a bunch of donuts and headed to our table.

When I got there everybody said, "Hi Rose!" I answered with a "Hey guys."

I sat down next to Lissa, and Christian was on her other side, across from me was Adrian with Eddie next to him, then Mia ending our group.

I was eating my donuts when I heard, " Hey Rose where have you been? I haven't seen you in two days" Christian asked.

" None of your damn business Sparky!" I snapped because he could NEVER know what I have been doing these past two days, only Lissa knew well and of course Adrian but that's only because of his stupid aura reading bull shit.

He put his arms up in a surrendering motion, " Just asking no need to get offensive Rosie," he smirked

"If you EVER call me Rosie again I will wipe that smirk off your face and cutoff some important parts, if you catch my drift!" I told him.

He paled and looked down. Ha! _Hathaway: 1 Ozera: 0 _

After that it was time for class so I headed to my _favorite_ class with Stan Alto, note the sarcasm.

When I got in the room I headed to my desk and waited for class to start.

Stan walked in the classroom and said, " Oh Look! Rose Hathaway is actually on time!" I was not in the mood for his shit so I came back with, " Of course! Aren't you happy you get to enjoy more of my company Stanny boy?" the whole classroom erupted into giggles.

" Rose! Kirova now!" Stan barked.

I looked at him and said, " Wow! Sorry I didn't know you were that sensitive." The whole class laughed again

He glared at me and said, " Kirova now! And don't make me ask again."

" Alright, alright don't put your panties in a bunch I'm going."

As I walked out I heard everybody go into a laughing fit.

I headed to Kirova to get the lecture that she uses every time I'm in trouble.

God! I've probably heard it so much that I could say it along with her. When I got to her office I knocked and heard, " Come in!" I walked in and Kirova looked up and sighed and asked, " What happened now Rose?"

I answered saying, " Nothing I was just having a fun little chat with Stan."

" I don't have time for this so Guardian Belikov will you take Rose to the gym for some extra training since she got kicked out of class?"

Wait Dimitri? I didn't realize he was here but I turned around and there he was against the wall with his guardian mask on.

Dimitri said, " Of course, come on Rose lets go."

I got up and went with Dimitri as soon as the doors closed he said, " Go change and be at the gym in 10 minutes got it." I nodded and left.

When I got to my room I changed into a black tank top with running shorts then grabbed a sweatshirt and put my hair up and left. When I got to the gym Dimitri was standing in the middle with an amused look on his face and I found out why when he said, "Time for your payback Roza." oh shit!

**CLIFFY!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	6. Payback CH 6

**I do not own vampire academy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6**

Oh shit! What is he going to do? I walked over to him and asked.

" Alright comrade what do you want me to do?"

He thought for a second, " Go do double the laps you usually do then come back here and I tell you what we'll be doing next."

Is he fucking serious?

This is his idea of payback, this will be a piece of cake! I headed out to the track and did double the laps I usually do, I have to admit I'm kind of tired but it's nothing I can't handle.

When I got back in the gym there were mats set up. Sparring!

Dimitri appeared behind me and breathed on my neck, " Did you have a nice run Roza?" I shuddered, god what this man does to me.

I turned around and reached in for a kiss but he quickly said,

" Come on lets spar"

We headed to the mats and both got into a crouch I went for the first move trying for a right hook which he blocked than he clipped my shoulder and I stumbled but regained my balance this continued for a few minutes and I was kind of tired from running and now this, and he used that to his advantage and he pinned me.

We were both panting and it was one of those moments where when you look into your soul mates eyes, and you feel complete.

I tried to kiss him but he pulled away _again! _

I get it know!

He is doing this on purpose, this is the payback! He knows how heated things get when we spar so he is punishing me by pulling away when things do get heated!

That little sneak! Well now that I know what he's doing I'm going to make him crack!

While I was figuring this out Dimitri was looking at down at me.

I got up and pushed myself into him seductively and he looked at me shocked, I guess he wasn't expecting that.

I then started grinding into him and he groaned.

I still wanted him to crack so I nibbled on his ear which resulted in him moaning.

I looked at him and saw the lust take over and he grabbed me and pushed are lips together passionately.

Ha! I made him crack, of course I'm not going to tell him that because then he will try this payback thing again and no doubt it be worse.

After a couple minutes we had to breathe so we pulled back reluctantly and he said, " I love you Roza."

"I love you too, comrade" I said.

I then noticed the time and saw that I was late for dinner.

Wow! Time flies when you're having fun.

I looked back at Dimitri gave him one more peck on the lips and said, " I got to go, comrade. I love you!"

As I was walking out the door I said, "Nice payback by the way." I laughed at his face he must have completely forgot!

Before he could recover I headed to the commons for dinner.

As I walked in I loaded a plate and headed to where everybody was sitting, as soon as I sat down I dug into my food and heard laughing and I said, " what? I'm hungry"

Christian of course couldn't keep his mouth shut and said, " Rose your _always _hungry."

I didn't get a chance to say anything because I started to feel nauseous and then I put my hand to my mouth and headed to the bathroom and threw up everything I had just eaten.

Once I was done I put my head against the stall, what's going on?

I then felt Lissa's worry she was heading in here to see what's wrong and as soon as she got here she saw me and asked, " Are you okay Rose?"

" No, I don't know what's wrong I was fine before." I said

She thought for a second, " Rose when was your last period?"

Oh crap!

**Another cliffy!**

**I told you this story would have twists and turns! **

**I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. I Rose Hathaway am pregnant! CH 7

**I do not own Vampire Academy**

**I really hope you are liking my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7**

"I have only had sex with Dimitri and he's a Damphir! It's not possible!" I told her.

" Rose, you are shadow kissed maybe that altered your body making it possible for you to get pregnant from a Damphir." Lissa told me.

Now that I think about it, it makes sense but what do I do know?

"Lissa, what am I going to do? How am I going to tell Dimitri? What about if anybody finds out! What will my mom do? " I said

" Well lets take it one step at a time and go make sure that you really are pregnant then go from there sound good? Lissa asked

" Yea I guess" I said nervously Lissa game me a reassuring look and it actually helped me calm down a little because at least I know she will be there for me no matter what happens.

I got up from the floor and we headed to the infirmary.

"Lissa how am I going to ask for a pregnancy test? They will think I'm a blood whore!" I asked her

" Rose, I will ask for it ok? That way they will think it's me." Of course she already thought about everything.

"Thanks Lissa" I gave her an appreciative glance.

After a couple minutes we got to the infirmary and Lissa went right up to the desk and asked for the test.

The woman looked at her hesitantly but she did give her the test and after that I guess she had business to attend to because she left. Perfect!

Lissa then gave me the test and we went back to my room.

As soon as we got to my room I headed to the bathroom did my thing then waited 3 minutes.

Okay moment of truth I looked down and it had a pink plus sign!

I Rose Hathaway am pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's baby!

Me and Lissa squealed at the same time and we started bouncing up and down. I can't believe this I'm so happy that I'm going to be a mom!

After a couple minutes I got the nauseous feeling and rushed to the bathroom and emptied my stomach brushed my teeth and said, " You know morning sickness is going to kick my ass!" Both me and Lissa laughed at that, then I said goodbye to Lissa, changed, then I headed to the gym to tell Dimitri. When I got to the gym I was late of course but hey I have a good reason. Dimitri was against the wall reading one of his western novels he didn't notice I came in so I snuck up to him and yelled, "Hi comrade!" he looked up startled and I started laughing my ass off.

Once I got myself under control he looked at me and asked, " Are you ok Roza? I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm fine comrade, more than fine actually." I told him with a complete smile on my face.

"Then where have you been?" he asked Alright her goes nothing

" I was with Lissa and I have some news." he nodded for me to continue

"Dimitri you know how we always thought that damphirs couldn't have kids with other damphirs? Well it turns out I'm an exception to that rule since I'm shadow kissed." after I said that he looked confused for a couple seconds than understanding crossed his face and he gave me his full smile that I love so much then he asked for comfirmation, " You're pregnant?" I nodded and he picked me up and swung me around and gave me a love filled kiss. Once we pulled back he looked at me and said, " I love you so much Roza, thank you for giving me this." While he said this he put his hand on my stomach where _our _baby was growing and I said, " My pleasure comrade and I love you too."

**Hope you liked it! And I'm so sorry that it took me awhile to update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Telling Alberta CH 8

**Hey Guys I'm sooo very sorry that it's taken me forever to update I have been really busy again I'm so sorry!**

**I do not own vampire academy!**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 8**

After our cute family moment we started talking about what we were going to do and we decided to tell Alberta because we think she might already know and that way we can see what she thinks we should do.

After we decided to do that we went to Alberta's office and knocked on the door after a couple seconds we heard a "come in!" god I am so nervous what will she say? Will she be disappointed? Will she get Dimitri reassigned? I was literally sweating bullets.

Dimitri gave me a reassuring smile and I felt better I mean I can do anything as long as he's there.

When we walked in she was working on her computer but as soon as we walked in she looked up and said, " Hey Rose, Guardian Belikov what can I do for you?" I looked at Dimitri and pleaded with my eyes for him to tell her and he nodded.

"Hi Alberta we a first want to start off by telling you that me and Rose are in love." he looked at Alberta nervously which I understand because if she doesn't take it well we're screwed but if she does it would help a lot. So basically this will make us or break us.

I looked at Alberta and she was smiling! Wow! I guess she really did know!

After a couple seconds she looked at both of us and said, " Well I have known this for a while but didn't say anything to anyone because you both have changed each other in more ways than one and you can really tell you love each other." she paused to take a breath than continued, " Rose you are like a daughter to me, I have watched you grow up and turn into an amazing Guardian and I know that you know how you want your life to be and I trust that you will make the right decisions for you, so I stand behind you every step of the way… but I did notice that you said that there is something else you need to tell me?"

I looked at her shocked for a second but snapped out of it and answered,

" Well I uh… I'm pregnant and Dimitri's the father." as I said that Dimitri reached out and took my hand and smiled. Alberta looked shocked and confused so she asked, " How's that possible you're both Damphirs?"

"Well we think it's because I'm shadow kissed." I answered, understanding crossed her face.

"Well that makes sense" She whispered

"Alberta we were wondering what you suggest we do, I mean we have to tell Kirova that she's pregnant but if she finds out I'm the father she might reassign me away from Rose, so what do you think we should do?" Dimitri asked

She thought about it for a couple minutes than finally she answered with,

" Alright, this is what I think we should do, we go to Kirova tell her your pregnant, Dimitri you have your Guardian mask on and since no one knows about the shadow kissed thing we can say it was a moroi not worth mentioning or something and that way you guys can be with each other and you get the proper care you need without having to worry about it, sound good?" she looked to us for confirmation, I think this will work the only part I don't like is that it makes me sound kind of cheap but at least Dimitri won't get in trouble.

I looked at Dimitri and he nodded and I answered, " Yes Alberta that sounds awesome Thank you so much and I think of you as a mother to me also."

She started to tear up which made me start crying. Damn pregnancy hormones!

After I stopped crying we decided to go get it over with and tell Kirova! Yay! This will be sooo fun! Not!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Again I am sooo very sorry for not updating in so long! **

**I hope this made up for it!**

**Also if you would like to know more about me or talk to me about anything feel free to leave me a message!**


End file.
